memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rigel system
The Rigel system is a star system. ( ) Canon This densely-populated star system, with several inhabited planets, was home to a number of different native intelligent species, together with a significant non-native population living in the Rigel colonies. This system was located near the star systems L-370 and L-374. The planet Rigel IV was located between Earth and Argelius II. ( ) In 2267, the Rigel system had a population in the millions. This system was threatened by the planet killer until the combined efforts of the starships and destroyed the robot. ( ) The native species living in the system include the Rigelians, the similarly named Rigellians and the Kalar. There are also Humans living in the Rigel system. ( ; ) Penny Muroc was from Rigel. The Rigelian hypnoid and Rigellian ox are also native to the Rigel system. Rigel also has a nearby asteroid field. The Barros Inn is supposedly the "wildest" bar in the system. ( , ) Rigelian chocolates and the Rigelian flame gem are other items from this system, as are the diseases Rigelian fever and Rigelian Kassaba fever. ( , , ) Other planets in the system included Rigel II, Rigel III, Rigel V, Rigel VII, Rigel X, and Rigel XII. System Information According to the reference work Star Trek: Star Charts, there are two systems named Rigel (pg. 59). Beta Orionis was called the "true" Rigel system (pg. 54). System A: This system, named Beta Rigel, is a Class A (Light Blue) star (pg. 59). This star system had ten planets (pg. 59). Five of these planets were members of the United Rigel Colonies. These planets were Rigel II, Rigel IV, Rigel V, Rigel VI, and Rigel X. A major Starfleet installation, Starbase 134 Shuttle Integration Facility, was located on Rigel VI. This system was named Beta Rigel by human astronomers due to its apparent proximity with Beta Orionis. (pg. 52) System B: This system, named Beta Orionis, is a blue binary star system (pg. 59). This system had at least seven planets, including Rigel VII (pg. 54). According to the canon, there is one Rigel system, and this system had at least twelve planets. Location According to the reference work Star Trek: Star Charts, both systems were located in the Beta Quadrant (pgs. 52, 54) Beta Rigel is located approximately 35 light years from Sol. (pg. 60) Beta Orionis is located approximately 773 light years from Sol. (pg. 54) and Beta Quadrant star chart which depicts the UFP]] In the episode , there was a galactic map. This map showed the locations of several stars and planets from Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Animated Series. In this map, Rigel was located in a block set between 349 and 350, and four blocks from the galactic edge. (Earth was located in a block set between 348 and 349, and two blocks from the galactic edge.) In the real world, Beta Orionis is a star in the constellation Orion. This star is located approximately 773 light years from Sol. Historical Notes According to the reference work Star Trek: Star Charts, Beta Rigel was a destination on a major space lane (pg. 60), and was visited by the Enterprise on her maiden voyage in 2151. (pg. 60) The United Rigel Colonies were admitted into the Federation in 2202. (pg. 52) de:Rigel-System ja:ベータ・ライジェル星系 nl:Rigel systeem Category:Star systems